Regret
by Golaitz
Summary: A happy wedding. Yet there’s one person full of sorrow amidst the joy. OneShot? CagallixKiraxLacus


**Title:** Regret

**Author:** Golaitz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED

**Distribution: **Anywhere with my consent

**Summary:** A happy wedding. Yet there's one person full of sorrow amidst the joy.

* * *

*Organ playing

"_I am the princess of ORB._"

The procession starts. The flower girls in their cute dresses are happily scattering rose petals along the aisle. The people in the church were amazed at the beautiful gowns the bridesmaids were wearing.

"This wedding must have cost a lot.", said one man by the pews. His friends beside him could only agree as only an expensive wedding could make even the bridesmaids glitter like they as of the moment.

"_I have everything. I have a country to rule. The people of ORB love me. I have all the wealth any person could ever wish for. I have power. I have all the power…_"

Thoughts, all kinds of thoughts rambled inside the head of a blonde woman. Her hands were clenched so tightly that if it were not for the elegant gloves that she was wearing, her white knuckles would certainly be noticed. Bowing her head down so no one could see her grief-stricken face, she didn't even notice the crowd's reaction to the one they've been waiting for all this time.

Everyone was dumbfounded at the beauty before them. "_A pink-haired goddess had just descended upon us_", most of them would surely have thought. The white wedding dress encrusted with diamonds made the bride shine inside the church, but that was not the focus of everyone. Everyone was fixated on the bride's face. Even though it was concealed by a veil, all of them were sure that the bride's beauty exceeded everything.

"_I have all the power… Except I could never use any of it to have you."_

"Man, Kira's a very lucky guy!", one groomsman said.

_"No. It's not luck. They both love each other. They love each other so much. No one can get between the love that they have. Not even me…"_

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony.**"

The priest has finally spoken. Each word causes another crack in the already broken heart of Cagalli Yula Athha. She felt broken, more so because Lacus had chosen her to be her maid of honor. Cagalli had tried to stall their relationship from developing any further but to no avail. It, the wedding, was going to happen no matter what she did. She was on the verge of killing herself when she found out that the man she loved more than the world was going to marry his _fiancé. The only thing that stopped her from taking all those pills was the timely call of her love, her brother._

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_"Cagalli!", the brunette said._

_"H-hey there Kira… What's up?", Cagalli said while trying to make herself sound natural even though her face was already drenched with tears._

_"Sis, I'm going to get married!"_

_The lines broke her heart. She had been hoping, even just a little, that Kira's call would be to tell her that everything was cancelled. "Y-yes, I heard from Lacus. She just called…"_

_"She did? Oh yeah, you're her maid of honor! She already has a gown made for you."_

_*beep beep beep beep*_

_**End of flashback**_

_

* * *

_

_She couldn't bear to hear another word about the wedding, especially from the one she loved._

_"I-I had you. I already had you! I knew you were mine and I was yours. From the time we spent together in the desert, I knew I loved you. Why did that photograph have to appear out of nowhere!? Why did everything have to vanish!?"_

"**If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.**"

Cagalli wanted to shout. She wanted to scream, to cry her lungs out. But nothing came, only a slight whimper. Nobody noticed that tears have started to fall down the blonde's pale cheek. Everyone was preoccupied with the ceremony.

"**Kira, wilt thou have Lacus Clyne to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?**"

_"Please, I beg of you, say no. Please say no! All my love, all my wealth, all my soul I will give to you! Just please say no!"__, Cagalli's thoughts screamed out. Her eyes were wide with terror as each word was said by the priest._

_"I do.", Kira said. He had a smile on while he said it. The very same smile that would always melt Cagalli's heart whenever she saw it._

"**Lacus, wilt thou have Kira Yamato to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?**"

_"Lacus, no… Please, don't take him away from me. He's the only one I have. I don't have anyone else. I don't love anyone else… Don't take him… Please, don't…_", Cagalli's thoughts were pleading now. Her face was in utter terror now.

"I do.", came the sweet words of the songstress.

With those words, everything came crashing down. All the times they spent together. All the times he had protected her. All those times, Cagalli had always loved Kira more than her own life. She had always been ready to give to him everything she had; her body, her heart, and her soul. Everything came to an end when a certain photograph and a songstress came along.

_"It's all over. I don't have a chance anymore. I can never show him how I feel now. I can never touch his lips which I've always craved for. I can never hold him while we sleep in bed. She has taken him, my everything…_"

Nobody noticed the maid of honor walk away after Lacus's response was said. They were all still fixated on the ceremony, eager for the most awaited part. Cagalli had had enough. She could never take the image of Kira kissing another woman besides herself in front of an altar. She couldn't take anything anymore. The princess was beyond broken.

"**You may now kiss the bride.**"

Outside the church, on the green pastures, the princess stood looking into the distance, at some distant past in which she would like to live in forever. Hearing the words of the priest containing the word 'kiss', she broke down once more. Lying down on the grass with tears endlessly falling down along her pale cheeks, nobody could ever think that this was the brave leader of ORB who does everything to protect her people.

"**God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen.**"

_"God damn it all. I love you, Kira…"_, came the final thoughts of the blonde before she fully drowned herself in her tears and regrets, never to be the same again.

* * *

**Sorry for making the story sad, guys. And I know that it's pretty short. I just wanted to experiment a little here. It's sort of funny when I get a certain thought and think that it might make a good story. Also, I'm still thinking about whether or not I'm gonna leave this as just a oneshot. :)** **R&R**


End file.
